(Y)
by Mailiane
Summary: Aménageant depuis peu à Asbestos, Maï O'Greeney se voit confronter à une toute autre vie. De plus, les événements troublant arrivant à ses nouveaux amis depuis son déménagement, vont renforcer son sentiment d'incertitude et vont faire éclater la bulle de sécurité qu'elle s'était construite depuis son enfance.
1. Chapter 1

Le retour au lycée

Je ne me souviens plus trop … Avant ce moment, rien, nada … Comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. Et pourtant ! Je le vois là, seul mais vivant, et en bonne santé …

Non. La chose qu'il a dans le cou, sur le cou, … à la place d'une partie de son cou, si précieux pour moi … nie cette vérité. (Réalité) Si je m'étais pressée, il n'y aurait pas eu ça ! Si je m'étais pressée, les secours auraient pu le sauver ! Si je m'étais pressée, il ne serait pas seul et rejeté de tous, à l'heure qu'il est.

Ce matin, lorsque je suis arrivée au Loge, Scott et Mila étaient là. Nous avons commencé à parler, mais pas de ça : non, nous n'en avons pas parlé. Cette petite brunette, au teint halé, et ce grand garçon blondinet, formaient un couple adorable. Pourtant, ils sont si différents l'un de l'autre : l'une extravertie et insouciante et l'autre plutôt réservé et sérieux. Ils se complétaient parfaitement.

Le Loge est un établissement haut de 4 étages, tous reliés par un grand escalier extérieur double : pour les montées et les descentes, bien qu'aucun ne soit sujet à restrictions. La structure blanche, dont la peinture commençait à s'écailler, était un simple lycée de ville. Ni trop renommé, ni trop attardé, les élèves n'étaient pas du genre à se faire remarquer. Parlant du contrôle de mathématiques arrivant prochainement, je laissais courir mon regard vers le grand escalier. Ce fut le trouble pour moi quand je le vis monter les marches, cerné de partout par ces regards inconscients, qu'ont les gens qui ne comprennent pas. M'éloignant du groupe, je m'accrochai à la rambarde pour ne pas tourner de l'œil. Non. Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de MON Matthew ? Son cou avait deux moitiés maintenant. Une de chair comme je la connaissais, et une de métal et fils électriques, ou autre chose, tenant cette horrible chose, sur sa chair blessée.

Arrivé en haut des marches, il me regarda. C'était le genre d'adolescent tout à fait ordinaire, qui se fondait dans la masse. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt trois, d'un châtain assez foncé, il avait un visage assez fin et des épaules musclées par ses entrainements de basket. Cependant, je n'osais pas soutenir son regard, mais observait avec écœurement ce que j'avais engendré. ''C'est pas joli, hein ?'' Je n'y répondis pas, honteuse, regardant mes baskets, ainsi que les siennes et cherchant mes mots, je me mis à pleurer : ''Pardonne moi, pardonne moi je t'en supplie.'' ''Eh, chut !'' Il essuya mes larmes d'un doigt, je lui pris la main dans les miennes, il passa l'autre derrière ma tête, en signe de protection : ''Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien ! Si tu n'avais pas prévenu les secours, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est : tu m'as sauvé la vie, pas besoin de pleurer pour ça, ça ne sert à rien. '' ''Mais, je me suis arrêtée, j'aurais du courir, courir sans m'arrêter pour les prévenir au plus vite. Je ...'' ''Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, sans toi je serais mort ! L'essentiel est que je sois en vie, et ceci grâce à toi !'' Il me serra dans ses bras. Nous rentrâmes en cours sans un mot.

Toute la journée, les gens, sur notre chemin, nous regardaient avec curiosité et peur, me semblait-il, du moins. Ce qui me fit le plus de mal pour Matt, ce fut surtout que ses amis ne s'adressaient plus à lui que par mon intermédiaire, ne lui accordant pas même un regard, ou une écoute. Je le voyais, il se sentait seul. Seul et écarté du monde, de ses amis et même, je le sentais, de moi. Mais il niait, tout le temps. Me disant que tout allait bien, mise à part la sensation du métal sur son cou, … mais il disait s'y habituer. Je ne le croyais pas. Comment pouvait-on s'habituer à un tel sort ? ''On le fait, c'est tout !'' me répondit-il lorsque j'exprimais cette question, à haute voix le midi. ''Ce n'est pas une vie ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est de ma …'' ''C'est de la faute de personne'' me coupa t-il. ''Et puis les gens ignorants sont toujours distants avec ce qu'ils ne conçoivent pas. C'est la nature humaine.'' Je détestais quand il sortait des phrases philosophiques telles que celles-ci, car je ne trouvais jamais quoi répondre. Mais là, sur le moment je le retrouvais tel qu'il était avant, pour ainsi dire : ça me soulageait qu'il dise cela. ''Mouais … N'empêche que c'est dégueulasse !'' La sonnerie retentit, nous rangeâmes nos affaires pour aller en cours d'histoire. Le père de Mila était bien le seul professeur qui ne mettait pas le mal de Matt en (barrière) pendant ses cours, la seule personne du lycée quand j'y pense. Quand il nous demanda de rester à la fin du cours, Matthew et moi lui expliquâmes la situation, dont il avait eu vent par Mila, mais de façon très floue et rapide : quasiment faussée. ''Donc, si je comprends bien, tout le monde au lycée délaisse Matthew depuis cette blessure. Même tes amis ? Même Mila ?'' ''Oui, tout le monde. Même Scott ne lui parle plus !''Répondis-je. ''Je vois, c'est tout de même étrange, surtout de la part de Scott'' ''Oui, surtout de sa part …'' Matt paraissait perdu. Scott et Matthew étaient amis depuis l'enfance, toujours à se fourrer dans de beaux draps et faire les pires bêtises, jamais l'un sans l'autre. Toujours complices et collègues de galères : ils se défendaient mutuellement et se soutenaient durant les coups durs. Ils étaient comme des frères l'un pour l'autre. La réaction de Scott avait de quoi en surprendre plus d'un. ''J'en toucherai deux mots à Mila, n'ayez crainte. Sa réaction est immorale : je ne l'ai pas éduqué comme ça !'' ''Non, ça ira monsieur Bleint. C'est normal après tout, ces changements sont trop éloignés de mon ancien moi pour qu'ils puissent m'accepter tout de suite comme ça. Il leur faut juste un peu de temps, je …'' ''Mais tu vas arrêter de dire ça ! S'ils étaient vraiment tes amis, ils comprendraient et accepteraient même si c'est difficile. Arrête de leur trouver des excuses pourries ! Ça ne tient pas : ils n'ont pas à avoir ce comportement vis-à-vis de toi !'' ''Maï, on en a déjà parlé …''Une pointe de colère se lisait dans sa voix. ''Parler oui, mais pas assez à mon avis ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond depuis ta blessure ? Personne n'aurait eu ce genre de réaction avant !'' Je commençais à m'énerver : ne comprenait-il pas ? ''Peut-être que j'ai juste changé ! Tous ces événements ont du rendre différent mon caractère … comme mon physique.'' Il se toucha le cou, j'explosai : ''Mais tu le fais exprès ma parole ! Oui tu as changé, maintenant que tu me le dis ! Cette blessure t'a rendu docile, trop ! Avant tu ne te serais pas laisser faire comme ça.'' Sur ce, je partis en courant me réfugier à la bibliothèque, seul endroit où je me sentais vraiment moi-même.

M'enfonçant dans les allées sans trop regarder ou j'allais, je finis sur la porte de la réserve. ''Et merde …'' Dos à la porte, je m'écroulais d'avoir couru dans les couloirs comme une cinglée. Regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte que j'avais pleuré. Quelle cruche : s'emmouracher du seul mec qui se met dans les plus grosses galères du monde, du jamais vu ! Depuis que mes parents avaient décidé de déménager à Asbestos, au Québec, j'étais passée par toutes les galères. De l'humiliation en classe, à celle en plein couloir, ma vie de lycéenne fut dure le premier mois. Manger toute seule à la bibliothèque ne m'avait pas paru trop dur les premiers temps, et était devenu une habitude. Tout cela sans Matthew, qui par mégarde un jour, me poussa dans les allées : lui aussi fana d'histoires fantastiques et historiques, nous étions devenus inséparables en quelques temps. ''Comme des frères'' disait ma mère. Sauf que je ne voyais pas du tout Matthew comme un frère. Son ''frère'' c'était Scott, moi j'étais une amie, une bonne amie. Très rapidement je suis tombée amoureuse. Malheureusement, ayant déjà une copine, Matthew dut refuser mes sentiments. Nous nous sommes écartés l'un de l'autre quelques temps pour qu'enfin, il réalise que j'étais plus importante qu'elle pour lui. Le jour où il rompit avec Clara, je ne réalisais pas encore que, même sans mots, nous nous comprenions. Ce fut plus tard, lorsque nous sortîmes ensemble ''officiellement'' que notre relation pris un tour, plus qu'inattendu. Ne pouvant plus nous passer l'un de l'autre, nos parents organisaient nos gardes une semaine sur deux. Les semaines paires chez lui, impaires chez moi : à parler d'histoire, à lire ou à étudier. Quand j'y pense maintenant, nous étions bien insouciants.

Je soupirais, j'avais mal dormi cette nuit, sans lui, sachant qu'il était à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. J'en avais pleuré tellement les 3 premier jours de son hospitalisation, qu'après, je n'en avais plus, ni la force, ni le besoin. Tout en réfléchissant, je pris un livre au hasard dans l'étagère la plus proche. De couleur sombre, je distinguais à peine les lettres dorées sur la couverture, abimée par le temps. J'allumais mon portable et réussis à comprendre les deux mots suivants : encyclopédie et humain. ''Mouais, encore un truc philosophique.'' Me dis-je en soupirant. Néanmoins, je l'ouvris au début et commençai à lire la table des matières : introduction, l'homme, notion d'humanité, histoire du genre humain, ancêtres, évolution jusqu'en 1900, … Petit résumé des chapitres de ce bouquin qui, à première vue, aurait fait fuir tout adolescent ordinaire. Je survolais l'introduction sans trop lire dans les détails, quand je vis mon prénom dans le texte. Essayant de retrouver la page, je n'entendis pas que quelqu'un arrivait dans l'allée. ''Ah tu étais là !'' C'était Matthew qui avait fini par me retrouver dans ce labyrinthe d'histoire. ''Laisse moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule.' 'Ne trouvant pas le paragraphe où j'avais aperçu mon nom, je commençais à m'énerver et tournais violemment les pages de l'encyclopédie. ''C'est pas pour ça qu'il faut que tu sois violente envers le livre,'' il me le prit des mains avec autorité. Elles étaient chaudes, et douces : comme dans mon souvenir. ''J'espère que ce n'est pas par ma faute que tu te défoules dans la bibliothèque. Les livres ne t'ont rien fait !'' Il sourit, cela me faisait du bien de le voir sourire. Me rappelant le temps où nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble, à parler dans la bibliothèque. Un temps j'en oubliais sa réaction dans la situation vis-à-vis de ses amis. Il s'assit en face de moi : ''Sinon à part ça, … Tu m'en veux ?'' ''De quoi ?'' ''Du fait que la situation ne m'atteint pas autant que tu l'aurais pensé, de la façon dont les autres me regardent, de t'avoir fait souffrir pendant mon hospitalisation, de tout quoi !'' Il me prit le menton pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. ''Réponds-moi franchement.'' Je soupirais. Il était difficile de pouvoir résister face à ses magnifiques yeux vert pales: ''Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Et puis, ce n'est pas de ta faute, comme je te l'ai dit, la réaction des gens à ton égard est immorale. Tu n'y es pour rien'' ''Ca me rassure que tu le prennes comme ça.'' La sonnerie retentit. Il m'embrassa sur le front. Cette journée avait été riche en rebondissements, et j'espérais profondément que les choses s'arrangent rapidement.

Malheureusement le destin n'avait pas fini de nous jouer des tours à Matthew et à moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Comment ça ''Désolé'' ?

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Dans ma chambre tout était noir et calme, normal en pleine nuit. Je me retournais et me souvient enfin : Matthew n'était pas là. La veille nous avions, d'un commun accord, décidés de donner un peu de temps à notre relation. La journée était passée tellement vite. Je me mis à penser à Matt. Il devait dormir à cette heure. Retrouver une vie normale après son opération : comment aurais-je réagis ? En toute franchise, je pense que je n'aurais jamais pu retourner au lycée. Même sortir en plein air aurait été difficile. Vous me direz : un col roulé ou une écharpe peut très bien cacher le cou. Mais en été : avoir l'un ou l'autre parait ridicule, et même inconcevable. Je ne suis pourtant pas une victime de la mode, mais je sais malgré tout que, même les gens les plus frileux, en été, ne mettent pas d'écharpe ou de col roulé ! Si vous voyez un jour, par trente degrés Celsius, quelqu'un portez une écharpe, appelé moi d'urgence !

J'allumais la lumière, au train où j'allais, je ne risquais pas de me rendormir de sitôt. Me levant, j'aillais chercher sur mon bureau le devoir de mathématiques qu'il fallait rendre le lendemain. Le mettant dans mon sac ainsi que mes cahiers pour la journée de demain, j'aperçus sur une photo sans doute tombé de mon agenda, au fond. La sortis scolaire à Andorre du mois dernier. Cette photo avait été prise devant le château avec ma bande d'amis. Bon je sais, ce n'est pas très original comme décor pour une photo, mais l'instant était si complice. Scott, Mila, Laura et Matthew : leurs sourires et l'amitié qu'ils font preuve les uns pour les autres me firent sourire en me remémorant ce moment. Malheureusement cette amitié n'existait plus aujourd'hui et je ne savais quand elle renaîtrait. Si elle renaissait un jour. Ce fut en soupirant que je rangeais la photo. Je ne cessais de me dire que tout cela était de ma faute. Mais plus j'essayais de me souvenir de ce jour où Matthew fut blessé, plus mes souvenirs devenaient flous et confus. C'est à se demander si je ne voulais tout simplement pas, oublier cet accident pour arrêter de me sentir coupable.

Tout à coup, je vis mon portable s'allumer : je venais de recevoir un message. Regardant qu'elle était la personne encore debout à trois heures et quart, je vis que j'avais été littéralement harcelée pendant mon sommeil : dix-huit messages depuis minuit ! Le seul destinataire de tous ces messages n'était autre que Scott. Remontant la conversation depuis le premier encore non lu, je m'aperçus que tous avais pour unique sujet Matthew. La majorité me demandait comment il allait, et s'il n'en voulait pas à Scott. Prise d'un élan de colère, je l'appelais : ''Ah enfin. Je pensais que tu ne me répondrais jamais.' ''Comment ça « enfin » ? T'es gonflé ! Je dors moi la nuit.'' ''Nan mais j'avais compris t'énerve pas. Bon alors pour Matthew ?'' ''Tu veux que je te dise : il va assez mal, bien qu'il essaie de le cacher, et il ne t'en veut pas ! Par contre moi si : c'est dégueulasse de le laisser comme ça ! C'est ton meilleur ami ? Bah montre le en le soutenant, parce que pour l'instant, ça se voit pas.'' Je m'étais emportée. Après mon flot de reproche, il y eu un moment de silence pesant où je pensais qu'il avait raccroché. Peut être, avais-je été trop sévère avec lui.

Après ce silence qui parut durer une éternité, il répondit enfin : ''Si tu veux tout savoir, on s'était disputer avant son accident. Et comme j'avais l'impression qu'il était distant à son retour, je … J'ai crus qu'il m'en voulait encore … Je ne savais pas comment l'aborder sans le brusquer.'' ''C'est pas une raison : tu aurais pu mettre entre parenthèse votre malentendu et aller le soutenir ! Ce n'est pas rien ce qu'il a : si ça te serais arrivé, tu aurais réagis comment ?'' Je me forçais de rester calme malgré mes propos. ''Ouais, j'y avais pas pensé. J'étais trop perturber par le fait qu'ont se soit disputés : ça arrive si peut souvent …'' ''C'est vrai, vous êtes plus souvent d'accord qu'en désaccord. Surtout jusqu'à la dispute. C'était à propos de quoi en fait ?'' Long silence. ''Scott ? T'es toujours là ?'' Autre gros silence de sa part. Il devait être embêté et chercher une excuse. ''Scott, dis moi la vérité.'' Un soupir de sa part confirma mes soupçons. ''Pour tout te dire, il pensais rompre avec toi.'' J'eu un moment de vertige. Quoi ? Rompre avec moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Avant l'accident nous n'étions pourtant ni fâchés l'un, l'autre, ni en « break » comme Mila et Scott une fois. ''Maï ? Ca va ?'' Je reviens à moi. Pourquoi s'être disputé pour cela ? ''Oui, enfin je crois. Mais pourquoi vous êtes vous disputés pour cela ?'' Cela n'avait aucun sens. Cela concernait Matthew et non Scott. ''Bah, parce qu'il est venu me voir pour savoir comment te l'annoncer. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il comptait te quitter. Il à été très flou sur sa réponse, et j'ai vu qu'il y avait un problème. Il m'a dit que ça ne me regardais pas, on s'est emporter tous les deux. C'est bizarre. D'habitude, il ne réagit pas comme ça. Au pire il t'embrouille, mais jamais il ne s'emporte. J'ai pas compris, du coup je suis resté en retrais. Voila.'' Réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de me dire, je répondis : ''Ouai, moi non plus je comprends pas. T'es sûr qu'il voulait me quitter ?'' ''Bah oui. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais je vois pas pourquoi il aurait mentit, il n'avait pas l'air amuser de devoir faire ça. Pourtant, tout allais bien entre vous avant son accident. Il avait aucune raison de te quitter.'' ''Je suis aussi surprise que toi, crois moi.'' Cela n'avait aucun sens. Son caractère faisait qu'il était toujours souriant et plaisantait pour un rien. Je n'avais constatée aucun changement depuis que je l'avais rencontrée i mois. Il ne parlait pas forcément de ses problèmes, mais j'arrivais a le tiré aux aveux lorsque je sentais qu'il n'allait pas bien. La révélation de Scott me laissait sans voix. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Matthew ne m'ai rien dit. Ne m'ai pas prévenu qu'il allait mal. N'ai pas cherché du réconfort auprès de moi. ''Bon Maï, je vais te laisser. Tu dois être fatiguée et moi aussi. On en reparlera demain. Salut.'' Sortant de mes pensées, je lui lançais un bref salut puis raccrochais, choquée. Comment allais-je pouvoir me rendormir après ça ? Il était gentil Scott : me dire cela et me souhaiter bonne nuit après. Néanmoins, j'avais les idées plus claires sur l'écartement des autres vis-à-vis de Matthew, se qui n'était pas plus mal. Pourtant, pensant à Matthew, des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues malgré moi et je m'écroulais, mes jambes ne me soutenant plus.

Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Mangeant avec appétit le déjeuner de ce midi tout en bavardant tranquillement avec la bande du professeur de sport qui, avait encore passé ses nerfs sur Laura : n'étant pas très sportive, elle s'était arrêtée plusieurs fois pendant le cross en cours de sport, ce matin. On ne penserait pas une seconde qu'il s'était disputer avec son meilleur ami ou qu'il voulait rompre avec moi il y a, à peine, deux semaines. En arrivant ce matin, Scott et lui s'étaient déjà expliqués et réconciliés. Moi qui, après la discussion avec Scott, m'étais préparée à les réconcilier, je compris vite que j'aurais du essayer de me rendormir. Au lieu de ça, j'avais veillée jusqu'à pas d'heure pour me préparer à tout remettre en ordre au sein du groupe. Au moins, me dis-je, ils se sont tous réconcilié, c'est le principal. Ma mine affreuse avait alertée tout le monde, et bien que Scott en sache la raison, je dus expliquer assez rapidement, et en gardant certains détails pour moi, la conversation d'hier. Matthew ne sait donc pas que j'étais au courant pour son projet de séparation de notre couple, qui je dois l'admettre, n'est peut-être plus d'actualité. Ne s'étant comportés l'un envers l'autre que comme des amis, je commençais à penser que nous n'étions plus ensemble, comme il l'aurait voulu avant. ''Et sinon Matthew, ta blessure te fait encore mal sous ta coque ?'' S'étant fait humilier devant la classe, Laura avait préférée changer de sujet pour satisfaire sa curiosité sur l'accident de Matthew. N'en ayant pas parlé avant, le sujet était délicat, mais notre amie était franche et avide d'apprendre. Etant la plus intelligente du groupe, elle alimentait sa matière grise autant qu'elle le pouvait, pour avoir un peu d'information sur tous les sujets et paraitre au courant en toute circonstance. Un court moment de silence avait accompagné sa question, mais Matthew, qui la connaissait depuis le collège, savait qu'on ne pouvait pas dévier une question posée par Laura. Cela la mettais dans une rage folle lorsqu'une de ses interrogations restait en supent trop longtemps, et, quoi qu'il en coute, elle faisait tout pour avoir une réponse, même minime. Il ne mit donc pas longtemps à répondre, ce qui, je le vis bien, avait attisé la curiosité des autres ainsi que la mienne. En effet, je n'avais osée évoquer le sujet devant lui. ''Pour te répondre franchement, je ne la sens même plus. Je pourrais même l'oublier si il n'y avait pas le métal.'' C'était étonnant, quoique je n'ai pas souvenir de la blessure. Il avait évoqué une peau inexistante, découvrant les quelques muscles et nerfs restant du coté gauche de son cou. Certains ayant été touchés, les médecins avaient créés une prothèse avec des nerfs, en un nouveau matériau reproduisant assez bien ceux-ci, et des muscles, fabriqués grâce aux évolutions en robotique, pour avoir une aisance pareille à un cou naturel. Et pour tenir le tout, une coque en métal lisse assez souple. ''Mais je ne comprends pas Matt, les médecins ne pouvaient pas te mettre un pansement ou un truc de ce genre pour que la peau repousse ?'' Scott était perplexe. ''Et puis ça à du couter super chère un truc comme ça ? Ta mère à pas forcement les moyens …'' C'était vrai : après le décès de Mr Arbout, i ans, Matthew et sa mère durent se débrouiller seuls. Etant secrétaire d'avocat, Christy avait put soutenir Matt dans ses études. Néanmoins le choc fut dur à surmonter pour les deux Arbout restant. Matthew répondit avec un sourire : ''Oh ça ? Aucun problème, ça na rien couté !'' ''Hein ?'' Tout le monde était surpris : comment ça rien ? Mila demanda : ''Mais Matt ça n'à aucun sens : comment une opération aussi risquer et une prothèse aussi sophistiquée peuvent être gratuite ? Explique-nous ! ''Bien sur.'' Il paraissait content de son tour et je sentais que nous étions loin d'arriver au bout de nos surprises. Qu'allais t-il nous avouer encore sur lui ? ''En fait, si c'est pris en charge par les médecins et l'état, c'est parce que j'ai donné mon corps à la médecine.'' Un silence s'abattit sur la table, j'explosais : ''Tu à QUOI ?'' Ma question, rompant le silence, avait sortit les autres de leurs mutisme du à la surprise de cette déclaration. Les questions commençaient déjà à fuser, et je voyais Matthew me foudroyer du regard : il aurait espéré que cela se passe autrement. Malheureusement, j'avais la mauvaise habitude de mettre tout le monde dans des situations plus qu'impossible, et dont le temps pour s'en sortir était assez long pour ne rien cacher. Je ne savais plus quoi faire : soit aider Matthew à apaiser les autres, se qu'y paraitrait bizarre après mon intervention soit continuer à poser des questions comme les autres, ce qui reviendrait à me faire encore plus détester de Matthew ou encore me taire pour éviter d'envenimer la situation, se qui serait préférable étant donné les acclamations que j'avais engendrée. Malheureusement, je ne pus me taire longtemps. Non pas parce qu'il mettait impossible de tenir ma langue, mais parce que Scott et les autres voulais mon avis sur le geste de Matthew. Je me retrouvais coincée entre deux camps : celui de Matthew qui était victime de mes paroles, et celui de notre groupe d'amis qui attendait mon soutien dans cette situation. Situation, engendrée par moi au départ : je l'ai bien cherchée, pensais-je. D'un coté ou de l'autre il mettait impossible de ne pas trahir mes amis. Finalement, je finis par lâcher : ''Bon, je suis pas sûr que l'endroit soit adéquat pour parler de ça : réunion au parc à 16h cet aprèm.'' Je pris mon plateau, le rangeât et sortit du réfectoire sans un regard pour le groupe. Cela me donnait le temps de réfléchir un peu et de trouver l'alternative la plus juste pour tout le monde.


End file.
